


one shots || mullette

by swoodlenoodle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoodlenoodle/pseuds/swoodlenoodle
Summary: One shots, aka short stories, of the ship Lafayette x Hercules Mulligan
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Kudos: 7





	one shots || mullette

rules

Nobody likes them, but we gotta get through them.

𝕆𝕟𝕖 Fluff o n l y. I'd like to keep this book pg.  
𝕋𝕨𝕠 If you want to request something, please ask nicely.

ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕟𝕤

•Laf is 5'2" and Herc is 5'10"  
•Laf was transgender but later had a transition surgery. He still has the ability to get pregnant because he still has functioning ovaries and a functioning uterus.  
•They have two children: Antoinette Victorienn de Lafayette-Mulligan (birthed) and Chase Adams (adopted).

𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕦𝕡𝕕𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕤 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕨. 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕡𝕦𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔸𝕌 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕤. 𝔼𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪!

𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕖: 𝕋𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕕𝕒𝕪, 𝕁𝕦𝕝𝕪 𝟚𝟠, 𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟘


End file.
